


My Girlfriend

by purgatoan



Series: 300 Followers Celebration Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Out Of Hell, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!

After years of being in the Cage, Winchesters finally found a way to rescue Adam. They didn’t hesitate to do so since they shouldn’t forget about family. As their friend, you helped them with it and quickly became friends with Adam, too.

You were the only one to help him when he was having nightmares about the Cage. He trusted you enough to tell you everything and you were always happy to assure him that everything was going to be okay. He adjusted to hunting life with no effort and, soon, you two were going on your own hunts, leaving “saving the world” to Sam and Dean.

You grew fond of him and, before you knew it, you developed a crush on him. You didn’t mention it though, mainly because you were afraid that it would affect your friendship.

One day, you were at the bar, celebrating a succesful hunt. Adam went to the bar to buy some more beers and one drunk guy sat across you, trying to flirt with you.

“Did you fall from heaven, babe? ‘Cause, I swear, you look like an angel.” The guy said and it took you lots of self-control not to laugh like crazy at what he said. You just pretended that you didn’t hear that one and took a gulp of your beer instead. You didn’t notice that Adam was already back, carrying a few beers.

“It must be hard with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line.” Adam said to the guy, a serous expression on his face. “Don’t try so hard. She’s my girlfriend.” He answered, making you blush, and the guy got up, apologising for interrupting your evening.

You had no idea what to say but you couldn’t keep your mouth shut so you blurted out when Adam said near you.

“Why did you pretend to be my boyfriend? You didn’t have to.” You asked, staring at your friend.

“Maybe I’d like to be your boyfriend.” He suggested, pressing his lips to yours and silencing you in the process.


End file.
